akai ito
by curut sadako
Summary: lubaek couple benang merah ini yang menghubungkanku dengan belahan jiwaku
1. Chapter 1

Title : AKAI ITO

Author :BaconDeer

Cast: xi luhan ,byun baekhyun other you can find by your self

Length : teaser

Rate : T

Genre : romace,agast,little bit comedy,fluff sad and other

Disclaimer : member exo milik agensi serta milik orangtua mereka masing-masing,juga mereka milik tuhan SWT yang telah menciptakan mereka saya disini hanya memakai nama mereka untuk kelancaran ff ini

Warning : miss typo,bahasa kurang efectif atau juga disini tokohnya juga ini ff asli ide saya jadi disini tidak ada unsur bila ada kesamaan mungkin itu hanya ketidaksengajaan mohon RCL nya ne jebal hargai author

Sumarry :" benang merah ini yang menghubungkanku dengan belahan jiwaku"

KRAK

"byun baekhyun !"

"waw lu boxermu gambar rusa,bagus sekali…..beli dimana ? tetapi tak kusangka kau ternyata sangat imut ya kalau kusangka ternyata pangeran sekolah yang katanya cool itu punya selera humor juga huahaaa….."

"dan untuk luhan-shi silahkan eumht itu ganti celanamu dan juga jam istirahat nanti temui saya dikantor "

"kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari yang kau lakukan padaku hari ini bebek buruk rupa"

"ya aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba rusa buluk….buahahah….."

"baek tadi kurasa kau keterlaluandeh ?"

"iya juga sieh ,tapi aku bingung kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar ?lebih baik kalian akur atau pacaran saja itu akan lebih baik"

"ya kau yang gila tahu !berani sekali kau menjitak my baby yeollie"

"cih menara eiffel tidak diizinkan bicara disini !ayo yeol kita pergi dari sini,aku tak sudi jika harus berbagi udara dengan menara eiffel pengikut rusa buluk"

"dan kau ge lepaskan tanganku juga !kau kira enak ditarik-tarik dan berhenti bertengkar dengan sebelum kau berbaikan dengan baekhyun jangan pernah berharap mendapat jatah dari ku dalam artian tak ada ciuman,tak ada pelukan dan tak ada seks denganku ….."

""ck sok imut tapi tak apalah lakukan sesukamu,karena itu akan menjadi hal terakhir yang akan kau lakukan "

"cih kau buta eoh ? aku ini namja mana mungkin cantik yang ada aku tampan dasar bodoh"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author : bacondeer

Title : AKAI ITO

Cast : byun baekhyun,xi luhan,kris wu,park chanyeol and other casts

Genre : romance, fluff, little comedy,school life

Rate : T

Length : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : this story belong me,and the casts belong God,agency and their parents

Warning : ff ini abal-abalan ,bikin ngantuk,dan bisa buat yang baca perlu di ingat ini ff asli buatan saya ... tak ada unsur plagiat atau apapun kalau ada kesamaan adegan itu hanya ketidaksengajaan

DON'T BE PLAGIARISME

DON'T BE SIDER'S

BACONDEER PRESENTS

KRAAKKK...

" BYUN BAEKHYUN ...!" pekik seorang namja tampan bersurai ungu yang disambut suara cekikikan dari seorang namja yang duduk dibangku paling pojok belakang kelas

" waeyo... luhanie ? " jawab namja tadi dengan memasang wajah yang dibuat polos ,yang sukses membuat luhan – sang namja tampan – menggeram kesal dan ingin memukul wajah namja sialan itu – menurut luhan –

" wow... lu ? aku tak menyangka seleramu bagus juga ya ?gambar rusa membuatmu menjadi imut kalau begini kekeke... ngomong-nggomong beli dimana ? sepertinya lumayan untuk dipakai boneka kelinci anak tetanggaku hahaha..." ejek namja yang duduk di pojokan -baekhyun- sambil tertawa yang diikuti tawa cekikikan oleh semua siswa yang ada dikelas

" SEMUANYAAA... DIAAMMMM... ! bagus dan kau byun baekhyun jam istirahat temui saem dikantor " teriak seorang yeoja cantik bersurai coklat sepinggang yang memangku mapel sejarah - im yoona – yang sedari tadi sedang menjelaskan pelajaran didepan kelas yang sukses membuat semua siswa diam seketika

"tapi saem..." perkataan baekhyun yang hendak menolak terpotong oleh ucapan im soengsanim

"tidak ada penolakan byun baekhyun ssi " tegas im saem sambil memelototkan matanya membuat nyali baekhyun menciut dan akhirnya hanya diam sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya

" dan untuk luhan ssi silahkan eum itu ganti celanamu dan juga jam istirahat nanti temui saya dikantor " ucap im saem malu-malu terbukti dengan semburat merah yang ada dikedua pipinya membuat baekhyun semakin menekukkan wajah manisnya

" dasar guru ganjen pilih kasih " cicit baekhyun pelan bahkan sangat pelan membuat im saem tidak bisa mendengarnya walau ada didepannya

" ne saem" jawab luhan sambil melepas blazersnya untuk menutupi bagian belakangnya -bokong- celananya yang robek karena tadi saat luhan hendak berdiri untuk mengerjakan tugas didepan kelas dan terjadilah peristiwa celana robek akibat bangku yang digunakan luhan untuk duduk diberi lem oleh baekhyun. Lalu luhan berjalan keluar kelas,namun sebelum benar-benar keluar kelas ... luhan menyempatkan diri (?) untuk menatap tajam baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan seringai puas

" kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari yang kau lakukan padaku hari ini bebek buruk rupa"ancam luhan dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya

" ya aku akan menunggunya rusa buluk,tapi kalau kau bisa hahaha..." tantang baekhyun sambil kembali tertawa ,luhanpun segera keluar kelas karena sangat malu karena ucapan baekhyun tadi. Sementara semua siswa yang melihatnya termasuk im saem hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya,karena mereka sudah terbiasa bahkan sampai mereka merasa bosan dengan pertengkaran antara baekhyun dengan luhan yang sering bahkan sangat sering terjadi setiap hari dan setiap mereka bertemu padahal mereka sekelas, bayangkan bagaimana bosannya temn-teman mereka saat melihat pertengkaran mereka tanpa mengetahui penyebab pasti pertengkaran 2 namja yang populer itu. XI LUHAN, prince charming sekolah kelas XI ipa 1 yang memiliki wajah baby face yang terlihat manis namun dalam waktu bersamaan juga terlihat manly ,merupakan kapten tim sepakbola yang membawa tim sepakbola sekolah mengantongi banyak piala turnamen kejuaraan,juga pemenang lomba matematika tingkat nasional yang dengan semua kelebihannya itu membuat semua orang termasuk siswa-siswi dan guru-guru wanita disekolahnya –termasuk im saem- kagum dan tergila-gila padanya bermusuhan lebih tepatnya menjadi musuh bebuyutan dari seorang BYUN BAEKHYUN sang mood maker kelas XI ipa 1 - bersama chanyeol- ,pemenang lomba kimia tingkat internasional dan juga ketua klub dari eskul menyanyi yang dengan semua keistimewaannya itu membuat semua orang silau serta kagum akan pesona yang ia miliki. Hanya satu hal yang semua orang sesali dari permusuhan antara luhan dan baekhyun yaitu permusuhan mereka,padahal mereka lebih cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih daripada menjadi musuh. Ya walaupun mereka sesama namja ? tapi apa iya ?

SKIP

" wah baek,tadi itu kamu keterlaluan banget deh" ucap seorang namja manis yang tingginya menjulang -chanyeol-kepada namja mungil yang berjalan disampingnya,baekhyun

" keterlaluan katamu yeol ? bagaimanapun tadi itu tidak sebanding dengan yang rusa buluk itu lakukan 2 hari yang lalu pada lokerku dan tadi aku harus mendengarkan ceramah dari rubah berekor sembilan berkepala medusa itu lagi " jawab baekhyun sambil mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri koridor ekolah untuk segera pulang kerumah

"hm... iya juga sih" jawab chanyeol sambil mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu dimana baekhyun menjerit-jerit mirip fansgirl yang fanatic saat hendak mengambil baju olahraganya yang ada dilokernya namun yang didapatnya adalah ada beberapa jenis serangga menjijikan dan tikus didalamnya loker itu sampai akhirnya baekhyun harus berakhir diuks sampai jam pelajaran terakhir dan melewatkan jam pelajaran kimia yang diajar oleh bang saem atau lebih tepatnya bang youngguk saem ,guru favorit baekhyun

" tapi baek... aku bingung, kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar ? bukankah akan lebih baik jika kalian akur atau pacaran saja akan sangat baik itu lagipula kaukan ..." ucapan chanyeol terpotong kala baekhyun dengan kebaikan hatinya menendang betis kanan chanyeol dengan amat sangat keras,

"KAU GILA HAH...!"teriak baekhyun sambil memelototi chanyeol,sedangkan chanyeol hanya bisa mengelus betis kanannya sambil meringis kesakitan

" YAA... KAU YANG GILA TAHU ! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENENDANG BETIS MY BABY YEOLLIE" teriak seorang namja tampan yang sangat tinggi dan meiliki suara mirip ahjusi-ahjusi mesum- kris - itu sambil memeluk pinggang chanyeol posesif dari belakang

" cih,menara eiffel tidak diizinkan bicara disini ! ayo yeol kita pergi dari sini ... aku tidak sudi jika harus berbagi udara dengan menara eiffel pengikut rusa buluk itu dan aku tekankan sekali lagi ya menara eiffel pengikut rusa buluk dan bule kesasar jangan panggil sahabat sekaligus sepupuku ini dengan nama menjijikan itu lagi arra !" sinis baekhyun sembari menarik tangan kanan chanyeol sampai pelukan kris terlepas

" siapa juga yang mau berbagi udara denganmu ? aku pun tak sudi flower boy dan soal memanggil my baby yeollie itu terserahku dong ! hak siapa coba ? hak ku kan,mulut juga mulutku lagipula memang salah kalau aku memanggil namjachinguku sendiri dengan panggilan sayang ? memang semua itu masalah buatmu ? bilang saj kau iri dasar JONES ( JOMBLO NGENES ) " cerocos kris sambil menarik tangan kiri chanyeol dan jadilah cekcok mulut dan acara tarik menarik tangan chanyeol

" STOP... kalian pikir ditarik kesana sini tidak sakit hah ?! dan untuk baekhyun lepaskan tanganmu dan berhenti memanggil kris ge menara eiffel pengikut rusa buluk dan bule kesasar ! hargai dia dong sebagai pacarku" marah chanyeol pada baekhyun sembari menghempas pegangan tangan baekhyun hingga terlepas,membuat kris menyeringai puas sementara baekhyun menekuk wajahnya sebal

" dan kau ge, lepaskan tanganku juga ! dan berhenti bertengkar dengan baekhyun dan jangn panggil baekhyun dengan sebutan flower boy lagi ! dia itu sepupuku ge... hargai dia dong... sebelum kalian baikan ... kris ge, tak ada pelukan, tak ada ciuman dan tak akan ada sex denganku alias tak ada jatah untukmu !" tegas chanyeol sambil melepaskan tangan kris yng disambut seringai mengerikan dari baekhyun

" dan untuk sekarang aku ingin sendiri dulu, jadi kalian jangan mengikutiku... aku butuh ketenangan"perintah chanyeol sambil melenggang pergi tak menghiraukan krisbaek yang kini tengah pundung

TBC

Author note's :

Hai hai chingudeul,lama ya nggak baca ff buatan author kece bin unyu * reader muntah. Hahaha... tenang aja author udah siapin banyak ff yang bakalan aku post kok tenang aja,author sadako ini* hiks,... sebenernya sebel juga di sebut gitu,tapi mau gimana lagi,temen-temen sekelasku sering ngatain author mirip sadako karena rambut author yang panjang dan lebat mirip rambut model iklan sampoo yang sayang wajahnya malah mirip orang india yang kesannya malah aneh katanya wks...T0T ?* mohon abaikan curcolan singkat author. Well buat lubaek shipper dan reader setia bacondeer * kepedean nih author sampai jatuh dari pohon tauge hahaha...ah udahlah yang penting baca, dan reviewnya author tunggu DAN LAGI YANG MAU NAGIH SEQUEL ATAU LANJUTAN FF AUTHOR BACONDEER, PLEASE PM AUTHOR NE makasih * SALAM LUBAEK SHIPPER ... YANG LUBAEK SHIPPER ANGKAT TANGANNYA ! YANG NGGAK LUBAEK SHIPPER ANGKAT HATI ANDA DAN COBA SUKAI LUBAEK COUPLE NE ! dan TERAHIR yang tahu harinya lubaek,please coment / reviewnya ya pai-pai


End file.
